High School is Hard Enough!
by Sheila.Ryan
Summary: Huyendo de su casa por la invitación de boda de Bella, Jacob Black vaguea durante 10 años antes de ser profesor de gimnasia. Pero su infierno se rompe cuando se imprima de una alumna. ¿Quién es esa hermosura de pelo color bronce? ¿Cómo puede hacerla suya?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota traductora:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo traduciendo esta maravillosa historia de **Broadway188**, quien me dio permiso para poder traducirla. Aún no está terminada, pero me encanta y por eso decidí poder traducirla y compartirla con gente que habla castellano. Espero que os guste y que mi traducción se entienda perfectamente.

Podéis encontrar la historia original en mis favoritos.

* * *

**Nota autora:** Esto es UA cuando Jake se marcha de su casa, pero él nunca vuelve para la boda de Bella. Las cosas con los Cullen siguen igual, Bella tiene a Renesmee. La manada no lo supo hasta que ella nació y ellos les dejaron vivir ya que los Cullen aceptaron irse y no volver jamás.

* * *

Nada de nada me pertenece. Tan sólo la traducción. La trama y la historia entera es de **Broadway188**, yo tan sólo traduzco. Los personajes pertenecen a **Meyer**.

* * *

No puedo creer que haya acabado en el instituto. _Enseñando_. Demonios, no me gustaron ni siquiera mis dos años de instituto. Pero necesitaba alguna fuente de dinero y, en Lakeside High School querían contratar a un profesor de educación física. Bam. Jacob Black se convirtió en profesor de educación física.

Joder. Esto da asco. Soy un hombre lobo de puta madre. Y he acabado en el instituto como profesor de educación física.

No he vuelto a casa en diez años. Cuando recibí la invitación de la boda de Bella, joder, huí. No iba a quedarme ahí para poder verla a ella bonita y sin sangre. Ni siquiera pensé que podría haberme quedado para descuartizar a los Cullen por romper el tratado.

Aún mantengo el contacto con la manada, por supuesto. Ellos me dijeron que Bella dio un paso más lejos, quedó embarazada con un niño demonio de la sanguijuela. Da igual. Sam hizo a los Cullen irse y prometer que nunca volverían a La Push o Forks.

Después de estar en forma de lobo por tres años, Embry, Seth y Leah me encontraron y me hicieron cambiar de fase. Hemos estado viajando juntos desde eso. Me convertí en alfa y hice a Leah mi beta. Después de todo, nosotros éramos miserables. Todos los que estaban en casa estaban imprimados. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Collin, Brady, Sean y Blake, todos ellos tenían imprimadas.

Leah vino conmigo porque odiaba estar bajo las ordenes de Sam. Embry vino porque habíamos sido amigos de toda la vida, y el sólo necesitaba un cambio, irse de la gente que le conocía como el hijo bastardo. Seth sólo vino. Él trajo sentido de la felicidad a nuestra pequeña manada, felicidad que todos apreciamos.

Nosotros estamos residiendo en una pequeña zona residencial a las afueras de Chicago. Todos nosotros cogimos los primeros trabajos que pudimos encontrar. Yo era profesor de educación física. Embry, el cual actualmente tenía estudios de Inglés a través de una escuela online, trabajaba como profesor de Inglés en el mismo instituto que yo, Leah eligió ser camarera y Seth es el chico de las bolsas en la tienda de comestibles.

Licántropos de puta madre y estamos reducidos a esto. Puta mierda.

Todos nosotros aún entramos en fase, por supuesto, protegemos la vida humana allí adonde vayamos. Vivimos por esos días en los que nos cruzamos con algún vampiro. Yo siempre espero que nosotros podamos cruzarnos con esos puñeteros Cullen. Yo arrancaría la cara de Eddie en un suspiro por lo que él le hizo a Bella.

"¡Tío!" llamó Embry. "¡Vamos a llegar tarde!"

Gemí y rodé en la cama. Eran las seis de la mañana. El instituto empezaba a las siete y algún burro el cual hizo los horarios pensó que sería una buena idea tener gimnasia primero. Idiota.

Di un codazo suave a la chica que dormía a mi lado, "Tengo que irme a trabajar."

Ella se movió mientras yo salía de la cama y cogía una toalla.

"Oh. Vale." Dijo ella silenciosamente, sentándose y cogiendo la sabana para envolvérsela alrededor. Yo continuaba recolectando mis cosas para darme una ducha. "Entonces, ¿quieres mi número?" ella preguntó.

Esta es la parte que más odio sobre las aventuras de una noche. Romper. "Um, no, vamos a dejar esto como cosa de una noche." Dije algo frío.

Ella cerró los ojos y me dio una risa sin humor alguno. "Debería haberlo sabido."

Me encogí de hombros y me fui al lavabo. "¡Gracias por el polvo!"

Me llevó diez minutes ducharme y vestirme. Embry, Seth y Leah estaban en la cocina, comiendo.

"Algún día una mujer despreciada va a cortarte tu polla con unas tenazas oxidadas." Embry se rió.

Le mire y sonreí satisfecho. "Eso, ¿viniendo de ti?"

Él se encogió de hombres. "Yo me acuesto con cualquiera en diferentes ciudades. Tú vas a tener que verla en el trabajo hoy."

Bien, ella era la secretaria. "Qué puedo decir, tenía esa fantasía de la secretaria caliente."

Leah me tiró su zapato. "¡No quiero saber sobre tus fantasías! Ya es bastante malo tener que escucharte a ti y a tus chicas hacerlo, ¡y luego verlo!"

"¡Leah, necesitas ser follada!" Embry se rió.

Leah le frunció el ceño y Seth gimió de molestia. "¡No mientras esté en la habitación!" él chilló.

Embry se rió disimuladamente. "Vamos, Jake. Tengo que coger una copia extra de _Bless me Ultima_, aparentemente hay un nuevo estudiante que empieza hoy."

Asentí y me fui a mi viejo, leal Rabbit. "¿Crees que Nadia estará cabreada contigo hoy?" Embry me preguntó mientras llegábamos al aparcamiento del instituto.

"¿Quién?"

El rodó sus ojos, "Nadia, la tía que te follaste la otra noche."

"¡Oh! Um, probablemente." Contesté.

"Colega, por lo menos apréndete sus nombres primero."

"No quiero escucharlo, Em."

Aparqué mi Rabbit y salimos. Normalmente, temo ir a trabajar, pero hoy, por alguna razón, yo estaba casi atraído hacia ese infierno. Embry y yo pasamos la oficina, Nadia me miró ferozmente.

"Vale, tío. Te veré a las dos y media." Me dijo Embry mientras vagaba hacia su clase.

Caminé hasta el gimnasio para poner el coñazo de redes de voleibol. ¿Quién pensó que tener gimnasia como primera clase era buena idea? Coloqué las dos redes de voleibol y reuní todas las pelotas.

Vi como mis alumnos entraban, aún medio dormidos. Los chicos obviamente venían antes. Ellos estaban cotilleando sobre la nueva estudiante, aparentemente una chica caliente. Las chicas vinieron unos cinco minutos tarde, todas ellas sintieron la necesidad de volverse a maquillar y ponerse el sostén de esport. Era vergonzosa la manera en que ellas se me lanzaban. Pero esa era una línea que nunca cruzaría. Nunca, nunca me acostaría con una alumna, no importa cuán caliente esté.

Caminé hasta donde ellos estaban congregados; Leslie Steeves estaba mirándome con ojos llameantes. Ella era una de esas chicas que estaban entre profesores, no que yo fuera a tocarla por supuesto.

"Vaaaaale." Comencé, "Hoy voleibol. ¡Green, Fox, Powell, Cook! ¡Sois los capitanes de los equipos!"

Los cuatro niños que llamé dieron un paso adelante. "Escogeré el último." Dijo Andrew Cook. Actualmente odio a ese niño. Él era como yo; se iba a la cama con cualquiera. Pero, al contrario de mi, él podia tocar a las chicas de instituto.

"¡Cook, el punto es elegir el mejor equipo! ¡Deberías querer elegir primero!" grité.

Él sonrió de una manera creída. "Estoy esperando a alguien."

Comprobé la lista de los alumnos, suficientemente seguro que había un nuevo nombre en ella: Mason, Carlie. Miré a Cook levantando una ceja. "¿La chica nueva?"

Él asintió con suficiencia. "Sí. De todas maneras tengo el derecho y no sólo de tenerla en mi equipo." Él informó a todos.

Yo estaba a punto de darle una reprimenda por su mal gusto cuando fui interrumpido por el balanceo de las puertas del gimnasio al abrirse. "¡Lo siento! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Ellos tuvieron un problema al imprimir mi horario! Y no podía encontrar este sitio." Una fuerte y suave voz dijo.

Ella estaba caminando hacia nosotros, mirando alrededor del gimnasio. Noté que su olor era el único y más seductor del mundo. Como lluvia y lilas.

Cook se acercó a ella. "Yo puedo enseñarte los alrededores por el resto del día si tu quieres." Se ofreció.

Ella le miró y le sonrió dulcemente. "Gracias. Lo siento mucho por llegar tarde, soy nueva hoy." Dijo ella mientras elevaba su cabeza hacia mí.

Mi mandíbula se abrió.

Preciosa.

Imprimación. Alma gemela. Perfecto. Feliz. Amor.

Mis pensamientos eran un lío. Sólo sabía que tenía una nueva razón por la cual vivir, esta preciosa criatura era ahora el centro de mi universo.

Me había imprimado.

Rizos castaños y rojizos marcaban su rostro en forma de corazón. Sus ojos chocolate parecían como si pudiera quedar mirándolos fijamente por días hasta el final. ¡Después sus labios! ¡Oh, sus labios! Rosas, perfectos, ¡magníficos para besar!

Rápidamente recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada como hacían otros chicos de la habitación. Ella estaba perfectamente a tono y proporcionada. Ella tenía la piel más tenue, suave y blanca.

"Um, ellos dijeron que no tenía que cambiarme hoy." Se movió incómodamente. "¿Está bien Sr...?

Me quite de encima mi trance. ¡Bien! Debería probablemente decir algo. Ella seguramente no quería que su profesor de educación física se comiera con los ojos su cuerpo. "Um, soy Sr. Wolfe." No quería que me recordara a La Push y sus dolorosos recuerdos así que me cambié de apellido. "Y claro, no tienes que cambiarte hoy."

Ella sonrió. Era preciosa. "Vale entonces… ¿Quieres que sólo me siente ahí o algo?" preguntó haciendo gestos hacia las gradas.

Andrew Cook colgó su mano alrededor de sus hombres. "Aw, Sr. Wolfe, ¡Vamos! ¡Ella es nueva! ¡Y es su primera clase! Vamos a conocer un poco sobre ella."

Ella le sonrió. "Oh, yo no quiero interrumpir su clase."

Negué con la cabeza. Necesitaba saber más sobre ella. "Creo que suena como una buena idea. Entonces, señorita Mason, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos en las gradas y así tu puedes contarnos un poco sobre ti?"

"Vale." se encogió de hombros.

Mi clase se movió a las gradas y ellos se sentaron. Cook y sus amigos la rodearon. Iba a acabar con esto pegándoles en el culo por no dejar a mi chica sola.

"Bien, mi nombre es Carlie Mason." Ella comenzó con una sonrisa. "Tengo diecisiete años. Um… no sé donde nací, pero he vivido en Nueva York, Moscú, París, Tokio y el más reciente, Londres."

¡Jesús, ella ha vivido en más sitios que yo!

"¡Caray! ¿Por qué has venido aquí entonces?" Kelsey Samson preguntó.

Carlie sonrió, "Bueno, me he independizado."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" el imbécil, Cook, preguntó.

"Mis padres ya no tienen más mi custodia legal. Pero no porque ellos eran unos padres terribles o lo que sea, ellos son geniales y los quiero. Pero quería ser independiente. Entonces me dejaron ir. Ellos aún están en Londres. Pero igualmente, me dejaron extender mis alas, creo, y me hicieron prometer que me mudaría a una ciudad pequeña para acabar el instituto. Así que, aquí estoy." Se rió.

Cook parecía satisfecho. "¿Entonces no padres?" preguntó.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Ella rió. "Nop. Sólo yo."

Cook puso su brazo al rededor de mi niña otra vez y se inclinó más cerca de ella. "Entonces, ¿tienes tu propia casa?"

Ella asintió. Tendría que encontrar su dirección para estar seguro que Cook no se colaba.

El resto de la clase continuó con la gente preguntando a Carlie todo sobre ella. Cook incluso tuvo la audacia de preguntar qué tipo de bragas prefería ella. Yo ya estaba a tres segundos de estrangularle. Pasé por alto el hecho de que me estaba muriendo por saberlo también. Pero ese no era el punto. ¡Él no necesitaba saber qué tipo de bragas lleva, sólo yo!

Carlie pretendió que no escuchó su pregunta y contestó todas las otras. Hice una lista mental para impresionarla luego:

Color favorito: Verde. Bien, a ella entonces le gustaría La Push.

Animal favorito: Osos pardos. Un poco raro, pero supongo que son un poco monos.

Comida favorita: Tortitas. Uno de las pocas comidas que puedo cocinar.

Tienda favorita: BCBG. No sabía qué coño de tienda era esa.

Música favorita: Clásica. Vale, eso es raro. ¡Pero aún así la quiero!

Antes de hacer mi plan de acción, el timbre sonó y Cook la arrastró a fuera. Me senté en mi oficina (un escaso armario oscuro) y pensé. Carlie era mi alumna. Podría ser arrestado si las cosas se volvían físicas. ¿Cómo podía mantenerlo en mis pantalones hasta que ella estuviera fuera del instituto?

¡Quil! Quil sabría todo sobre esto. Saqué el teléfono de móvil y llamé a su número.

"_¡Jake!"_ él contestó, ya viendo que era yo por el nombre en la pantalla.

"¡Ey Quil!"

"_¡Ostia puta! ¿Te has imprimado?"_ me chilló de regreso. Escuché un grupo de alboroto en el fondo.

Reí_. _"Um, sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"_Suenas contento por una vez hombre."_

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo podían saber ellos qué sentía a través del teléfono móvil? "Bueno. Sí. Lo hice."

"_¡Oh Jake!" _Escuché como mi hermana chillaba_. "¿Cómo es ella? ¿Le has contado ya todo? ¿Vas a volver a casa?"_

"¡Ehh espera, Rach! Estoy llamando porque tengo un pequeño problema. Y creo que, Quil, tú puedes ayudarme."

El se rió. _"¿Ella lleva pañales?"_

"Um, no. Bien, tu sabes que yo soy el profesor de gimnasia del instituto…"

Escuché un grupo de los chicos estallar. _"¿Una de tus alumnas?" _preguntó Sam.

"Sí." Contesté. "Ella tiene diecisiete, justo en la mitad de secundaria. Y Quil, iba a preguntarte como lo mantienes en tus pantalones."

"_¡Jake, Claire tiene doce años! ¡No tengo ningún problema en mantenerlo en mis pantalones! ¡No la quiero de esa manera! ¡No soy un pervertido!"_

"¡Vale, mierda! ¡No sé qué hacer entonces! ¡No puedo dormir con ella mientras esté aún en el instituto! ¡Pero juro por dios que su olor es fuerte!"

"_¿Te has dado cuenta de que yo aún estoy en la habitación, verdad Jake?" _preguntó Rachel.

"Lo siento." Murmuré. "¡Pero no sé qué hacer! ¡Cada uno de los chicos de en mi clase esta mañana le estaban mirando el culo y las tetas! ¡Y no sé qué hacer! ¡Quiero matar a la población masculina de este infierno!"

"_Yo no haría eso, tal vez la asustarías." _Dijo Paul seriamente.

"¡Oh! Hay otra cosa. ¡Está independizada! ¡Sí! ¡Ella está aquí por si sola! ¡No hay padres para protegerla! ¡Y yo no sé ni siquiera su dirección!"

"_¡Tranquilízate!" _Jared chilló. _"Estoy seguro que tu puedes mantenerla a salvo. Mientras que ella no se ponga en peligro como tu último amor."_

La otra linía se convirtió en silencio. Ellos estaban esperando a que yo me convirtiera en un ser depresivo y triste por la mención de Bella.

"Que le den a Bella. Ella puede beber toda la sangre que quiera con su amada sanguijuela, mientras que esté lejos de Carlie."

"_¿Carlie?"_ preguntó Emily. _"Ese es un bonito nombre. Apuesto que ella es maravillosa, Jacob. No puedo esperar a conocerla, cuando tenga que ser."_

"Probablemente no dentro de poco. No puedo tenerla hasta que no se gradúe, dentro de un año y medio. Y aún entonces si yo saltara tan pronto como acabe el instituto, ella pensará que la estoy acechando o algo así."

"_Oh, no. Tú no la acecharás."_ Añadió Quil sarcásticamente. _"En serio colega. La imprimación es como tener un pase para acechar. Mientras tu estés fuera de vista, todo estará bien."_

"¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¿Pero cómo puedo mantenerlo en mis pantalones por dos años? ¡Le doy clases de gimnasia! ¡Chichas en el instituto llevan sujetadores de esport y pantalones elásticos! Luego ella se pondrá toda sudorosa y caliente y le daré a hacer más ejercicio y…"

"_¡Para!" _chilló Rachel desde el otro lado.

Ella tenía razón. Si sigo pensando sobre hacerle hacer más ejercicio… ¡Para! Vampiros. Vampiros. ¡Vampiros! Vamos, erección, fuera. "Lo siento."

"_Vale, Jake. No sé qué vas a hacer. Pero no quiero que te preocupes, ¿vale? Todo funcionará." _Me prometió Sam.

"Será mejor que tengas razón. Estos dos años van a dar asco."

"_Harás lo correcto, Jake. Sólo mantenla a salvo."_ Dijo Rachel.

"Vale. Adiós a todos."

"_¡Adiós Jake!"_

Me incline en mi silla y me puse a pensar. Aparentemente, me quedé dormido.

No podía evitar tener sueños con ella. Soñé como se sentiría su piel blanca como la leche debajo de mis manos, y como su espalda se arquearía. Como ella gemiría mi nombre. Como sentiría sus labios con los míos. Como sabría cada parte de su piel…

"¿Um, Sr. Wolfe?"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando la olí. Mierda. Ahora me sentía como un pervertido. ¡Estaba teniendo sueños de adultos cuando ella estaba aquí mismo!

"Um, siento esto. No dormí mucho anoche."

Ella sonrió. "Oh, sé lo que es eso." Fruncí el ceno. ¿Por qué ella no dormía bien? "Um, me han enviado a encontrarte. He sido asignada para estar en tu tutoría." Ella añadió rápidamente.

Bien. Dos clases de tortura al día. ¿Qué había hecho para enfadar a los dioses? Una parte de mi estaba enfadada porque tendría que aguantar dos clases mirando y no tocando, pero otra parte de mi estaba contenta porque podría estar presente en dos de sus clases. "Oh, gracias. ¿Es la tercera clase ahora?"

Ella me sonrió. Amaba su sonrisa… "Si. Tengo a tu… ¿Primo?" ella preguntó. "En Inglés. La última clase."

"¿Sr. Call? Él es mi primo." Seth y Leah eran hermano y hermana, y todos éramos clamados como primos. Leah decía eso porque todo el mundo pensaba que ella nos estaba follando a todos. La idea le repulsaba hasta el infinito.

Carlie asintió. "Es guay."

Su olor se estaba impregnando en mi pequeña oficina. "Vale, bien. Nosotros normalmente nos encontramos en el gimnasio para la tutoría." Di un salto y la conduje fuera de mi oficina. Ella me siguió hasta el gimnasio.

Tan pronto como ella dio un pasó en el gimnasio, Cook, desafortunadamente uno de mis alumnos de tutoría, se la llevó con su grupo de amigos mujeriegos y drogadictos. Si él se la tiraba…

"Bien chicos. Nosotros tenemos un nuevo miembro para nuestra tutoría de hoy, Carlie Mason. Así que hacerla sentir bienvenida a Lakeside."

Unos cuantos alumnos que yo no tenía en gimnasia a primera hora fueron y se introdujeron ellos mismos. Podría decir que Cook la estaba marcando como suya. Todos los tíos que decían hola, él inclinaba la cabeza que era supuestamente para ser intimidante. Carlie era educada con todo el mundo.

Después de ver que Carlie había conocido a todo el mundo, decidí que tendría que hacer mi trabajo como su tutor. "¡Ey Carlie!" la llamé. Ella me miró con sus ojos cálidos. "Ven un aquí un momento."

Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de confusión mientras caminaba hacia mí, ella se movía con una casi gracia no natural. Ella probablemente se pensaba que estaba en problemas. "¿Si?"

"Como tu tutor, es mi trabajo decirte todos los requerimientos para graduarte, las reglas y todas esas cosas."

Su cara se relajó revelando una sonrisa. "¡Oh! Por un segundo pensé que estaba en problemas."

Me burlé mirándola intensamente. "¿Qué has hecho ya para meterte en problemas, señorita Mason?"

Ella se rió, era como el sonido de campanitas. "Nada." Dijo ella rodando los ojos. "Todavía."

Puse mis manos en mi cara. "¡Oh no! Siempre parece que tengo a los que causan problemas en mi tutoría. ¿Sabías que soy yo el que tiene que quedarse después del instituto y vigilar tu arresto si tienes uno?" Um. Eso no sería muy malo.

"Buena suerte para ti, soy buena evitando ser cogida." Ella me tomó el pelo.

"Uh-huh. ¿Entonces esto podría acabar con echarle las culpas a Cook?" señalé a Cook, quien estaba a cierta distancia, mirándonos fijamente.

Ella suspiró. "Bien. Supongo que estaré fuera de problemas para salvarte de pasar una tarde con Andrew."

"Eso es todo lo que pido." Dije inclinándome un poco más hacia ella.

Su sonrisa cayó un poco y se movió hacia atrás. Maldición. ¿Por qué presioné? "Entonces, ¿Cuáles son los requerimientos para graduarse?" ella me preguntó.

"Bien, yo no sé cuantas clases has dado, pero cuatro años de Inglés, tres años de Matemáticas, cuatro años de-"

"¡Ey!" una fuerte voz sonó desde la entrada. Embry.

Me giré de Carlie y le miré. Él parecía conmocionado. "Embry."

Embry echo un vistazo hacia Carlie. "Ah, Carlie, ¿Nos disculparías un segundo?"

Ella me echo un vistazo a mí, luego a Embry. "Um, sí."

Ella caminó con gracia hacia Cook y sus amigos. Vi como él ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura, un poco más bajo de lo necesario. No podía evitar gruñir. "¿Entonces es verdad?" Embry me preguntó conmocionado.

Quité la mirada de Carlie y Cook hacia Embry. "¿El qué?"

"Él miró alrededor y se inclinó para susurrar. "Te has imprimado."

"Oh, sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Ella y Cook estaban en mi segunda clase de Inglés. Él le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo que tú estabas actuando diferente alrededor de ella, como mirándole y esas cosas. Sólo junté las cosas. Tú nunca habías mirado a otra chica desde Bella."

Sonreí. "Sí. Carlie."

Embry frunció el ceño. "Ella es una alumna. ¿Qué vas a hacer tío? Quiero decir, tú no puedes tocarla hasta que se gradúe."

"¡Lo sé!" chillé. "Dios. Lo sé. Yo solo- Yo no puedo dejarla sola. Yo no voy a hacer nada illegal. Esperaré. Aquí. Hasta que ella se gradúe."

Embry se encogió de hombros. "Vale. Estoy contigo."

"Gracias tío."

"No hay problema." Él se encogió de hombros y se fue. Después se giró y me guiñó el ojo. "Te has lucido, ella está caliente."

Estreché mis ojos, sacudí mi cabeza y le pegué flojo en el hombro. Era suficientemente difícil hacer sonido de crujido. "Lo sé. Ella es jodidamente maravillosa hasta la muerte." Le dije. "Mantén tus ojos lejos."

Él sonrió ampliamente antes de dejar el gimnasio.

Carlie volvió hacia mí. "Entonces, ¿quieres acabar de explicarme todo?" Ella me preguntó.

"Sí." Gasté el resto de la clase explicándole las reglas y mierdas como ésas a ella.

Ella parecía muy emocionada cuando acabé. "Estaba en clases aceleradas en Londres, y tomé varias clases en verano, entonces… ¡Parece que estoy bien para graduarme este año!"

Casi exploto de felicidad. Si ella se graduaba este año, entonces realmente faltaba un año para poder perseguirla. "¡Eso es fantástico!" chillé. Parecía que ella retrocedió un poco. "Entonces puedes ir a la Universidad pronto." Clarifiqué.

"Oh, sí. Estoy pensando en algún lugar como Sud América. O California."

Asentí. "Yo fui a la Universidad de Seattle," mentí, "fue impresionante."

Ella sonrió. "Está guay. Pero yo creo que quiero algún lugar más emocionante que Washington." Joder.

"¡Ey, Carlie!" ¡Jodido Cook! Él avanzó sin prisa hacia nosotros. "Carlie. Esta clase casi se va a acabar. Vamos. Puedo enseñarte tu siguiente clase."

"Vale, gracias. Tengo física con Sr. Litishev."

Cook le cogió de la mano y se la llevó lejos de mí. Voy a matarle.

Esa noche les conté a Seth y Leah todo sobre ella. Ellos dos estaban contentos por mí. Leah no estaba muy satisfecha por tenernos que quedar aquí por un año, pero podía decir que ella estaba contenta por mí.

"¿Entonces tú, de toda la gente, tienes que resistirte a tener sexo?" se rió Leah.

"Cállate. Mientras ella no venga a clase llevando esos sujetadores de esport y pantalones elásticos, creo que estaré bien." Dije. Joder con mis palabras.

* * *

¡Se acabó el primer capítulo! ¿Quién será la misteriosa Carlie? Bueno creo que es muy obvio, ¿no?

A ver cuánto tiempo puede Jake aguantar sus impulsos… ¿Qué pensara Carlie de su sexy profesor?

Magnífico capítulo de la autora **Broadway188**.

¡Espero reviews!

Podéis pasaros por mi perfir y visitar mis historias :)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. We Can't All Be Prestigious Gym Teachers

**Nota traductora: **¡Hola! Sí, lo sé… Ha pasado muuuuuuuucho tiempo desde que subí el primer capítulo, pero no tengo tanto tiempo como desearía; demasiados exámenes.

Gracias a esa gente que se ha molestado en escribir un review, por corto que fuera, para hacerme saber qué os parece esta historia. Gracias por añadirla a favoritos, a alertas… Sólo espero que todas esas alertas, favoritos, visitas… Se animen y escriban algún review para que sepa lo que está gustando y lo que no.

Gracias a mi beta **CharlotteWG**. Por hacerme esas correcciones y comentarios. ¡Gracias!

Sin más… Espero que os guste el segundo capítulo. ¡Ahí va!

* * *

Nada de nada me pertenece. Tan sólo la traducción. La trama y la historia entera es de **Broadway188**, yo tan sólo traduzco. Los personajes pertenecen a **Meyer**.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **No todos podemos ser prestigiosos profesores de gimnasia.

* * *

Primera clase, finalmente estaba consiguiendo librarme del duro sueño que Carlie me dio, ¿qué es lo que hace? Bien, ella era la primera chica que llegaba al gimnasio, obviamente la única chica en el instituto que no estaba interesada en mí y no sentía la necesidad de rellenar su sujetador. Supongo que eso estaba mejor, no tenerla tentándome con brillo de labios y esas mierdas en gimnasia. Y ella llegó llevando un top de deporte azul marino y los pantalones de licra a juego.

Me di cuenta de que tenía un piercing en el ombligo. ¡No! ¡No lo hice! No podía tener esa imagen en mi cabeza. Carlie parecía que sólo había dado un paso. Ni un puto pelo estaba fuera de sitio, no tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, no tenía signos de placa en sus dientes… perfecta. Caminó hacia mí y me sonrío. "Buenos días, Mr. Wolfe." Me saludó.

"Buenos días, Carlie. ¿Cómo es que te has cambiado tan rápido? Normalmente les lleva a las otras chicas unos diez minutos hasta que llegan aquí."

Ella rodó sus ojos, "Bien, yo no siento la necesitad de volverme a poner mi maquillaje ocho cientas veces para mi clase de gimnasia."

"¡Carlie!" Al final le pegaré una colleja en su cuello.

"Hola, Andrew." Ella le sonrió cuando él apareció al lado de nosotros. "¡Buenos días!"

Él sonrío de vuelta. "Chica madrugadora, ¿eh?"

"Sí. Normalmente me levanto antes del amanecer para así poder verlo. Me encanta el amanecer." Sonrió hermosamente.

Yo ya estaba planeando la cita perfecta. Comida, playa, hacer el amor en la playa hasta el amanecer y luego ver salir el sol juntos mientras hacemos el amor otra vez. Y otra vez. Mierda, necesitaba que esos pensamientos se alejasen de mi mente.

Cook se llevó a Carlie a las gradas mientras esperábamos a que los demás aparecieran. Todos ellos parecían gravitar alrededor de Carlie. Ella era una persona muy amable.

"Vale, hoy volleyball. ¡De verdad!" chillé. "Green, Fox, Powell, Mason. ¡Capitanes!" Elegí a Carlie ser capitana para que así Cook no pudiera estar en su equipo, ya que a él lo elegían el primero. "Escoge, Green."

Patrick Green abrió su boca, pero rápidamente la cerró cuando vio a Cook mandándole una mirada envenenada. "Um… Leslie."

Fruncí el ceño. "¡Fox!"

"Justin." Contestó Carson Fox.

¡Mierda! "¡Powell!"

Lilly Powell rodó sus ojos, "eeh... Natalie."

¡Joder! "Mason."

Carlie sonrió. "Andrew." Cook gritó fuertemente y corrió hacia ella.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" se animó él. "¡Vamos a patear algunos culos!" Chilló mientras la cogía y la arrojó encima de sus hombros. Comencé a temblar. ¡La movió intencionadamente para que su culo cubierto de licra estuviera cerca de su cara!

Ella se rió, lo que me hizo calmarme un poco. Sólo escucharla a ella era suficiente para calmarme. "¡Andrew!" Ella se rió mientras él daba vueltas y la dejaba en el suelo. "Ahora estoy mareada. ¿Cómo vamos a ganar si estoy mareada?"

"Me aseguraré de que ganemos. No preocupes a tu bonita y pequeña cabecita." Contestó.

"¿Y si no?" ella le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Cook levantó una ceja, "_si_ no… Entonces, seré tu esclavo por el resto del día."

Carlie sonrió. "Ohhh. ¿Mi esclavo?"

"Sip. Pero si nosotros ganamos," hizo una pausa, "tú tienes que darme un beso. En los labios."

Carlie sonrió, "no lo sé, esto parece como una victoria para mí." Dijo jugueteando.

¡Iba a matar a ese cabronazo! ¡Cook debía jodidamente morir! Pero a Carlie le gustaba (¡Ecs!) y no podía hacer nada para hacerle daño. Joder. Ella se daría cuenta. No quería decir que tuviese que gustarme esto.

"Vale, vale. ¡Mason es tu turno!"

Carlie se giró a Cook y elevó sus cejas. Él sonrió y se inclinó para susurrarle en su oído. "¡Cook!" chillé. "¡No eres el capitán! ¡Deja a la chica elegir su propio equipo!"

"Pero Sr. Wolfe," ella protestó. "¡He estado aquí solo un día! No me sé las habilidades atléticas de cada uno. Andrew sólo estaba ayudándome." Me miró con sus ojos suplicantes.

"Da igual." Mascullé.

Después de que todos los equipos estuvieran elegidos, puse al equipo de Carlie contra el más duro. No quería que ella ganara.

Vi como Cook colocaba a su equipo en una posición aceptable. Él estaba justo detrás de Carlie. Me preguntaba el por qué. A lo mejor por la misma razón por la cual estaba yo también sentado detrás de ellos y no al lado de la red. Su culo.

Mientras el juego se ponía en marcha, vi que Carlie tenía varias habilidades. No pude evaluarla bien, ya que Cook estaba intentando ser un héroe. Cada vez que ella hiciese un punto, él correría hasta ella y la abrazaría.

Era un punto de juego para el equipo de Carlie. Ellos estaban perdiendo, pero sólo por dos puntos. Leslie sacó el balón hacia Carlie, que estaba justo al lado de Zack, un inepto chico atlético. "¡Mía!" Chilló, Carlie. Pero Zack fue a por ella igualmente. Podía ver qué iba a pasar. Iban a chocar.

Antes de que pudiera llegar ahí, Zack chocó con Carlie y la envió de espaldas. Escuché el nauseabundo _crack_ del golpe de su cabeza con el suelo del gimnasio. Corrí hacia ella.

Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. ¿Estaba esto diciendo algo sobre mi inhabilidad para mantenerla a salvo? ¡Joder! ¡Sus ojos estaban cerrados! Vi que estaba respirando y escuché su pulso. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podía mantenerla a salvo del mundo si ni siquiera podía mantenerla consciente en una puta clase de gimnasia?

"¿Carlie?" La sacudí un poquito. "¿Carlie, me escuchas?"

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. "¡Aaaaauuu!"

Suspiré de alivio. "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?"

"¡No!" Dijo rápidamente. "Estoy bien."

"Pero tú estabas…" comencé.

"¡No! Estoy bien. Lo juro." Sonrió para que me asegurase mientras se sentaba.

"¡Carlie, lo siento tanto! Yo no…" comenzó Zack.

"¡Sera mejor que vigiles la próxima vez, Roberts!" dijo con enfado Cook mientras él se acercaba a Zack. Por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con él. Pero no podía dejar que Cook le pegase sólo porque yo también quisiese.

"¡No! ¡Andrew! Estoy bien. Zack, no te preocupes. No hay culpa sin sangre." Dijo ella. Yo sentía como si me hubiera perdido algún chiste.

"Carlie, él te podría haber hecho mucho daño." Dijo Cook mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Estoy bien. Lo juro. Ahora, como mi esclavo del día, tú tienes que calmarte." Dijo de broma.

Cook gimió. Sonreí para mí mismo ya que Cook no iba a conseguir ese beso. "¿Entonces estás segura de que estás bien?" le pregunté.

Ella se mordió el labio y se giró hacia mí. "Dañada, no. Avergonzada, sí."

"Entonces vale. Pero si te empiezas a sentir mal, sólo ves a la enfermería, ¿vale?" Ella asintió. "Está bien. ¡Os veré mañana, chicos!"

Siempre había tenido la segunda clase libre, así que decidí ir a encontrar dónde vivía Carlie. Si eso le había pasado en el instituto… ¿Qué podría pasar si ella está sola?

Mientras paseaba hasta la oficina para conseguir su dirección, me di cuenta de que tenía que dar la cara a Nadia. Y, mierda, ella parecía cabreada.

"¿Puedo ayudarte, Jake?" dijo ella.

Puse mi encantadora sonrisa, "Sí, la alumna nueva de mi clase, Carlie Ma…"

"Sí. Lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Necesito su dirección."

Nadia enarcó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ella está en mi clase y me gustaría mandar postales de navidad, de cumpleaños y mierdas como esas."

Nadia entrecerró los ojos pero la tecleó en su ordenador. "Calle Westbrook, 12."

Sonreí. "Gracias, Nadia."

"Vete a la mierda, imbécil." Contestó.

Calle Westbrook. Nunca la había escuchado. Corrí rápidamente hacia fuera y entré en fase en el bosque cerca del instituto.

_Que empiece el acecho. _Seth se carcajeó en mi cabeza.

_Cállate, Seth. ¿Vas a ser útil y venir conmigo o no? _Le pregunté.

_Voy, voy. ¡Eyyy! Por lo que he visto de Embry, está muy buena. Eres un tío afortunado._

_¡Seth! Cállate la puta boca._

Lo siento tío. Ella parece estupenda.

Seth y yo corrimos en silencio. Le hice salir de fase y cogerme las direcciones de un mapa. Seguimos las instrucciones hasta un pequeño grupo de casas de ladrillo. Casi parecían pequeños apartamentos, eran muy iguales. También estaba muy satisfecho de que su casa estaba bastante cerca de nuestro apartamento y que ella no vivía en una calle muy ocupada. Muchos testigos en caso de que algo malo pasara. Pero otra vez, muchos testigos para ver lobos de un tamaño de caballo patrullando alrededor de la casa de Carlie. Oh, bien.

_Oh, sitio chulo. _Comentó Seth. _¿Cómo paga ella esto? ¿No me dijiste que estaba independizada?_

_Eh, sí. No lo sé. A lo mejor sus padres le mandan dinero o algo._

_Será eso. ¿Ella tiene un trabajo o algo?_

_Probablemente no. _Contesté. _Pero eso es una cosa que le tendré que preguntar en tutoría hoy._

Seth y yo nos acercamos como pudimos a la casa número 12. Estábamos muy lejos para ver algo específico, lo que me hizo cabrearme, pero podría ver la ventana de su dormitorio bastante claro.

_Vale, bien… Tengo que irme a prepararme para ir a trabajar. Te veré luego. _Dijo Seth.

_¡Pásatelo bien, chico de las bolsas! _Me reí.

_Cállate. Es fácil. Horas flexibles. No todos podemos ser prestigiosos profesores de gimnasia. _Se burló antes de salir de fase.

Rápidamente le cogí y le pegué antes de volver al instituto. Llegué justo a tiempo para la tercera clase.

"¡Vale chicos! ¿Quién ha traído hoy la comida?" chillé mientras entraba al gimnasio.

"¡Yo! ¡Donuts!" Anthony Rivers chilló.

"Impresionante." Dije mientras cogí uno de la caja, la cual él me estaba extendiendo. Rivers fue por toda la clase ofreciéndolos a la gente. Todo el mundo cogió uno excepto Carlie, parecía repugnada por los donuts.

"¿No quieres donuts?" le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado, respetando la distancia para no asustarla.

"No. Mi cuerpo no procesa bien las grandes cantidades de azúcar y grasa."

Oh. Entonces ella necesitaba comer saludablemente. Podría aprender a cocinar saludable… "¿Entonces, estás bien?"

Ella gimió. "¿Porqué no puedes ser tú mi esclavo del día? ¡Entonces te diría que no me preguntaras eso más!"

Si solo supiera que era su esclavo de por vida… Me reí. "Soy el que estará en problemas si tú tienes que ir al hospital."

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras Cook la rodeaba y le daba una botella de agua. "My lady." Dijo con un acento inglés. Ella dijo esclavo, no mayordomo, idiota.

Carlie se rió. "Gracias, Andrew."

Él se sentó a su lado. "¿Cómo va tu cabeza f…?"

"¡Ah!" Ella le cortó.

Él gimió. "¡Lo olvidé!"

Carlie sonrió. "Por _eso_, serás castigado, esclavo."

Cook se desplazó más cerca. "¿Y cuál es mi castigo?"

"Me llevarás a caballito a todas las clases hoy."

Los ojos de Cook se abrieron. Yo también sabía por qué. ¡Eso no era un puto castigo! ¡Ella iba a montarse encima de él! ¡Cabrón con suerte!

"Supongo que tendré que vivir con mi castigo." Sonrió. "Vamos a practicar."

Carlie se rió mientras Cook se levantaba. Yo estaba tan insanamente celoso de él cuando ella se subió en su espalda... Lo que hubiera dado por tenerla aprisionada contra mí de esa manera.

Vi cómo Cook corrió por el gimnasio mientras Carlie, mi media naranja, se aferraba a su espalda y reía. Yo debía de ser masoquista.

Tan pronto como el timbre sonó, Cook cogió su mochila y la llevó fuera del gimnasio.

Yo volví a mi oficina.

Estábamos cerca de enero. La graduación era en junio. Sólo seis meses hasta que ella dejara de ser mi alumna. Pero, incluso entonces, no le podía proponer nada. No realmente hasta que cayera. Si ella fuese a una universidad que yo pudiese permitirme, nosotros podríamos encontrarnos algún día, las chispas volarían, y podríamos estar casados en un mes.

Pero otra vez, eran diez meses los cuales lo tenía que mantener en mis pantalones. ¿Y quién dice que ella estaría interesada en salir con su profesor de gimnasia del instituto que parece que la siguió hasta la universidad? Joder. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

¿Cuándo le diría todas las cosas de los lobos? Quiero decir, si íbamos a implicarnos físicamente, estaba seguro que podría notar el calor… Y la velocidad, y los músculos. ¿Qué pasaría si pensase que soy un monstruo? Debía llamar a mi hermana y preguntarle cómo le gustaría que se lo hubieran dicho. Paul acabó entrando en fase delante de ella porque le rechazó una cita.

"_¡Hola pequeño hermano! ¿Voy a conocer ya a mi futura cuñada?"_ contestó Rachel a su teléfono.

Suspiré, "Rach, aún ni siquiera se lo he dicho. Sólo espera, aún estoy intentando hacer un plan de acción."

Podía prácticamente escuchar sus pucheros. _"Vale. Pero Jake, realmente… las chicas apreciamos la honestidad."_

"¿Entonces piensas que debería decirle a mi alumna de diecisiete años que la quiero, la necesito y que exploto en un lobo gigante que mata vampiros en el poco tiempo que no estoy pensando en ella?"

Ella resopló. _"Bien, no tienes que decírselo así. Pero la idea básica, sí."_

"Podría traer problemas, Rach. La quiero pero no puedo tocarla hasta que deje de ser mi alumna. Si fuera por mí, nosotros ya estaríamos casados y de vuelta a La Push."

"_¡Vas a volver!"_

"Eso creo. Quiero decir, ya no me importa Bella, así que todos esos recuerdos no significan nada. Y echo de menos a todo el mundo."

"_¡Nosotros también te echamos de menos! ¡Jake, tráela tan pronto como puedas!"_

Me carcajeé, "está bien, Rach. Pero, tengo una pregunta."

"_Dispara."_

"Vale… ¿Cómo te hubiera gustado que te hubieran dicho nuestro secreto?"

Ella se rió. _"Bien. Me hubiera gustado estar en una relación. Hubiera querido confiar en Paul completamente antes de que me hubiera dicho lo de los lobos. Y lo mejor de todo, me hubiera gustado que más gente hubiera estado ahí y no sólo Paul y yo; gente que hubiera podido protegerme de él. Y sé que nunca me habría hecho daño, pero aún así, en ese entonces, hubiera estado bien."_

"Vale, mierda. Suena como que tengo que estar saliendo con ella por un tiempo y luego decírselo. En La Push. ¡Esto va a tomar por lo menos un año!" gemí.

"_Ella lo apreciará. Lo juro. Tengo que irme, Jake. Robbie tiene una visita en el médico."_

Sonreí al pensar en mi sobrino. "Vale, saluda de mi parte al pequeño hombre."

"_Ojala puedas venir a conocerle, Jake. Lo amarás."_

"Estoy trabajando en ello, Rach. Pronto."

"_Vale. ¡Te quiero! ¡Adiós!"_

"Yo también te quiero. Adiós."

Fui a mis siguientes dos clases sin que ocurriera ningún accidente. Después me encontré con Embry fuera del gimnasio, así podríamos comer juntos.

"Entonces Cook no la dejaba sola en inglés. ¿Se hizo daño en gimnasia?"

Fruncí el ceño, "Zack accidentalmente se chocó con ella." Hice una pausa. "¿Significa esto algo sobre mi poca habilidad para mantenerla a salvo? Si ella se hace daño en mi clase… ¿Qué pasara en el mundo real?"

Embry me dio una palmada en la espalda. "Ella parece estar bien. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es prevenir los grandes accidentes. Hacerse daño en gimnasia es inevitable para los humanos."

"Supongo." Murmuré mientras cogíamos las bandejas con comida y nos dirigíamos a la mesa de los profesores.

"Jake, entonces… ¿Carlie Mason está en tu tutoría, correcto?" preguntó Mrs. Lowel, el profesor de cálculo.

"Eh, sí. ¿Va bien?" Le pregunté con preocupación.

"¡Oh, sí! Ella es bastante brillante. Incluso me corrigió en algunos de mis errores. Probablemente debería estar en un curso más avanzado, pero no tenemos nada más avanzado." Me contestó.

Sonreí. Mi chica era lista. "Oh, wow. ¿Parece que ella se lleva bien con los otros chicos?" le pregunté.

Embry se rio. "Ella parece apañárselas más que bien sólo con Andrew Cook." Me miró con una sonrisa mientras lo decía.

Entrecerré mis ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo de vuelta, Mr. Litishev habló, "ella parece que está haciendo muchos amigos, sin dudar gracias a Andrew y sus amigos." Ella estaba mirando hacia la mesa que estaba en medio de la cafetería.

Y, seguramente, Carlie estaba ahí con un montón de gente. Pero lo que más me molestó es que ella estaba sentada en el regazo de Cook. No, no sentándose sino a horcajadas. Él tenía puestas sus manos en sus caderas.

Embry me pegó por debajo de la mesa. "Estas gruñendo y temblando." dijo bajito y lo suficientemente rápido para que yo, y sólo yo, lo escuchase. "Cálmate."

Inspiré profundamente unas cuantas veces. "Lo siento."

"Jacob." dijo mi jefe mientras se paseaba por la mesa.

"¿Sí, Sr. Torres?" contesté.

"¿Carlie Mason está en tu tutoría, correcto?"

"Sí."

Él sonrió. "Bien, fantástico. ¿Cómo le está yendo?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Parece que le está yendo bien. Aparentemente ella es muy inteligente y parece estar haciendo amigos fácilmente."

Él asintió una vez. "Bien. Ahora, considerando que ella está independizada y sola, aún así deberás hacer reuniones de padres-profesor, pero en este caso, sólo vosotros dos."

Embry se rió. Yo le pegué por debajo de la mesa. "Sí, señor. Pero las reuniones fueron hace un mes."

"Sí, pero es una norma del colegio que cada nuevo estudiante tenga una reunión después de su primera semana."

Sonreí. "Está bien, concretaré una con ella."

El Sr. Torres sonrió. "Gracias, Jacob."

Embry me sonrió. "Esto sólo puede conducir a problemas."

Fruncí el ceño. "Cállate."

Esa noche hice mi primera patrulla alrededor de su casa. Intenté no ser horripilante y observarla, pero acabé viéndola tocar el piano por una hora.

* * *

¡Fin!

Espero que os haya gustado. Aquí abajo tenéis el botón verde, bueno… ahora AZUL. Dejad vuestras opiniones. :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Not a WinWin For Me

**Nota traductora: **Siento de verdad toda la tardanza. Han pasado meses desde que traducí el anterior capítulo pero no ha sido la mejor época de mi vida. Cuando parecía que todo volvía a ser normal llegaban las épocas de exámenes y bla, bla, bla. Espero no tardar demasiado en traducir el siguiente capítulo. Aún así decir que no lo abandono por nada, es un fic que realmente vale la pena. Gracias por la paciencia y los reviews. Os dejo el capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Y os invito a pasaros por mi perfil y echar un ojo a mis historias originales. :)

**Disclaimer: **Nada de nada me pertenece. Tan sólo la traducción. La trama y la historia entera es de **Broadway188**, yo tan sólo traduzco. Los personajes pertenecen a **Meyer**.

Podéis encontrar la _historia original_ en mis _favoritos_.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: No parece una ganancia para mí.**

Hice que Carlie y Cook fueran capitanes al siguiente día, aprendía de mis errores. Pensé en poner a sus equipos en contra, pero eso acabaría en otra apuesta. Así que entonces, puse al equipo de Carlie en una pista y al de Cook en otra.

"Apuesto que puedo anotar más puntos que tú." Empezó Cook. Oh, Jesús.

Carlie elevó una ceja. "¡Oh, tú sueñas!"

"No, no. En serio. ¿Quieres apostar?" preguntó con su sonrisa de gallito.

"¿Vas a ser hoy también mi esclavo?" se burló.

"Tengo algo diferente en mente para hoy. Si anoto más puntos que tú, entonces tienes que salir en una cita conmigo."

Dios. Puta. Mierda. Ahora tendría que seguirles.

Carlie se mordió el labio y sonrió, "está bien. Pero si anoto más puntos que tú, tienes que ser un hombre y pedírmelo."

"Parece que gano igualmente." Dijo.

"Vale. ¡Suficiente con las apuestas!" chillé. "Empezad el juego."

Vi como Carlie anotaba un punto tras otro y de otro. Ella se veía muy bien, pero no era sólo porque estuviera detrás de ella otra vez. Cook también intensificaba su juego. Veía como él anotaba una vez y otra.

Después de que los dos juegos terminaran, Cook se paseó hasta ella. "13 de 21. ¿Y tú?"

Ella sonrió brillantemente. "¡Ja! 15 de 21. Esto hace dos apuestas perdidas esta semana y estamos a miércoles, mejor que no hagas más apuestas."

Él se rió. "No lo haré." Cook se giró para irse al vestuario de chicos. "Te veré en el almuerzo querida." Dijo girándose para giñarle un ojo.

Luché en contra mi lado lobuno que estaba cantando: _Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo. Mátalo. _De alguna manera, le dejé vivir un día más.

Paseé por mi oficina durante la segunda clase. Tenía que establecer una hora donde pudiera estar completamente a solas con Carlie. Estaba emocionado y nervioso. Emocionado porque podría pasar más tiempo con ella sin el pesado de Cook alrededor. Pero nervioso porque no sabía cómo podía hacerle frente ni si podría controlarme. Supongo que todo dependería de lo que ella llevara puesto…

A lo mejor debería ser en un sitio más público…

Estaba aún con mi lucha interior cuando la tercera hora llegó. Carlie estaba sentada en el regazo de Cook mientras él ofrecía donuts a todo el mundo. Imbécil. Él sabía que Carlie no comió donuts ayer, y él aún los trae hoy.

Caminé hasta ella. "Carlie, es norma del colegio que después de la primera semana de un alumno nuevo, el tutor tiene que tener una reunión con sus padres, pero en tu caso… Tengo que tenerla solo contigo."

Ella saltó del regazo de Cook. "Oh, vale."

"Es, mmm… ¿El lunes que viene después del instituto te va bien?"

Ella frunció el ceño, "tengo que trabajar. ¿Pero sólo serán unos minutos, no?"

"Si."

"Vale, entonces le preguntaré a mi jefe si puedo tomar un descanso sobre las tres?" preguntó.

"Suena bien. Házmelo saber lo antes posible."

Sonrió y volvió a sentarse en el regazo de Cook. "Ok."

Le fulminé con la mirada durante el resto de la hora. Me preguntaba cómo iría la comida…

Embry me sonrió cuando salí del gimnasio para el almuerzo. "Así que, una cita."

Gemí. "Sólo por eso, voy a hacer que te vengas a vigilar conmigo."

Sus cejas se juntaron. "No lo harás."

"Lo haré." Confirmé mientras entramos en la cafetería.

"Todos sus amigos están intentando ayudar a Cook para sacar un modo guay de preguntárselo."

"Hijo de puta." Susurré.

Embry se rió. "Si Cook supiera lo que es bueno para él, mejor que se retirase antes de que le jodieras."

"No, ella merece tener libertad y llevar vida normal… por un tiempo."

Miré donde sabía que Carlie estaría. (Podía distinguir el latido de su corazón de una multitud de 400 personas.) Ella estaba hablando con Leslie y Riley, dos de las conocidas… del instituto, bien, no podía decirlo. Soy profesor. Pero dejadme decir, que habían visto mucho mundo. Si influenciaban a Carlie, mucha población masculina estaría muerta. O yo iría a la cárcel porque ella cogiera el guión de Leslie y intentara seducirme durante la clase.

Embry y yo cogimos nuestro almuerzo y nos sentamos en la misma mesa la cual tenía una buena vista de la mesa de Carlie. Me di cuenta de que ella no tenía nada de comida. Eso me preocupó. Ella comía, ¿no? Solo porque ella se negaba a comer donuts en tutoría y no comiera en la cafetería no significaba que fuera anoréxica ni nada parecido.

Ella tenía que comer. No podía pensar que estaba gorda o algo de eso. Ella era perfecta. Le di un codazo a Embry. "Nunca la he visto comer. ¿Eso es normal?"

Me miró incrédulo. "Tío, no tengo ni idea. A lo mejor ella está con una de esas dietas que las chicas siempre siguen. No te preocupes por eso."

A lo mejor debería hablar con Leah. No, ella es demasiada licántropo como para saber sobre dietas. Tendría que llamar a Rachel otra vez esta noche. Ella seguramente tendría que haber tenido una amiga o dos con cuestiones como esas.

"¡Atención! ¡Todo el mundo! ¿Puedo tener vuestra atención?" dijo Cook con un megáfono. Él estaba de pie en una mesa en el centro. Carlie le estaba mirando y riéndose.

Una vez que la cafetería estaba en silencio, él habló de nuevo. "¿Carlie Mason, puedes venir aquí, por favor?" Extendió su mano para ayudarla. Por lo menos él era caballeroso.

Ella reía mientras le daba la mano para saltar a su lado. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de apreciar en tutoría su vestimenta. Tenía unas agradables curvas… mierda. No. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba llevando. Nop. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de esa mini falda que enseñaba sus piernas sexys. Nop.

"¿Carlie?" Empezó con una voz suave. "¿Saldrás en una cita conmigo?"

Mataría por ser el causante de su sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. "Sí." Dijo riéndose.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó poniendo el megáfono en su cara.

"Sí." Dijo ella para que todo el puto mundo lo oyera.

"¿Todo el mundo la ha oído?" dijo. Sólo me lo restregaba por la cara. "¡Voy a salir con Carlie Mason!"

La cafetería saltó en revuelo con ruido, algunas ovaciones, algunos 'aaawws', y algunos más 'eeewws'.

Esperé hasta que vi a Carlie salir de la cafetería con Cook, ellos iban de la mano.

A medida que pasaban las clases de la tarde, hice lo mejor que pude para sacar de mi mente lo que Carlie estaba haciendo. Pero, cuando la última clase me arrolló, ella era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

La última clase era de levantamiento de pesas. Eran un montón de chicos metidos en esteroides, yo les gustaba porque ellos pensaban que yo también estaba metido esteroides también, con mis dos metros de altura y nada que no fuera músculo en mí.

"¡Ye! ¡Señor Wolfe!" Chilló Trey Harris mientras él entraba en la sala de levantamiento de pesas que era de un tamaño de un armario.

"Trey." Le saludé fríamente. No estaba de humor hoy para sus jueguecitos estúpidos. Vi como el amor de mi existencia había aceptado una cita con el tío que odio. Whoa. Esto lo he vivido antes. Si Cook se convierte en vampiro, me volveré loco. "Vale, chicos, no me siento muy bien ahora, confío en que acabéis a la hora, os vais a las 2:30. No antes." Dije mientras volvía a mi oficina a por mis llaves.

Caminé directamente hacia la oficina de Embry. Él no tenía clase, sólo estaba sentado en su escritorio, clasificando papeles. "Hola Jake. Carlie es muy lista. Ni siquiera hubiera pensado en una lechuza como un símbolo de vida. Quiero decir que podría significar…"

"Que sí, que sí. ¿Quieres escabullirte antes?"

Él estaba de pie en un instante. "Joder sí, claro."

Le ofrecí las llaves del Rabbit. "Bien, ¿puedes conducirlo hasta casa? Tengo que quemar algo de energía."

Él se rió y cogió las llaves. "¿Hace tres días? ¿Tres días sin ser follado? ¿Y tienes que estar así diez meses más?"

"Yo no… ¡No es por eso por lo que voy a correr! Sólo necesito pensar."

"¿Sobre cierta persona?" él preguntó. "Mientras estás… ¿Cómo lo has dicho? ¿Quemando algo de energía?" se mofó.

"Sólo cállate la boca y recoge a Seth de sus deberes como chico de las bolsas."

Embry se rió. "¿El tío está apuntando alto, eh?"

Me reí y le seguí hasta el parking. "Recogeré a Seth y le dejare a él el coche. Podría correr yo también."

"Ok." Confirmé antes de mirar alrededor para ver si alguien estaba mirando. Después corrí hasta el bosque, me quité la ropa y entre en fase.

_Pensé que salías a las 2:30… _Cuestionó Leah.

_Nah, tenía una clase de levantamiento de pesas y no me sentía bien para supervisar hoy y Embry no tenía clases._

_Entonces… te estás escabullendo._

_No, nosotros… Sí, vale, nos estamos escabullendo. _

_Es guapa, la he visto en la mente de Embry. _Leah habló después de unos minutos de silencio.

La cara de Carlie se instaló en mi mente. _Gracias, Lee. Soy el hijo de puta con más suerte del mundo._

_¿Vamos a volver a La Push entonces? _Preguntó.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que ella quería que yo le contestara. _Leah, no tienes por qué seguirme, tú puedes volver o irte como te plazca. Creo que volveré pero no lo sé. Todo depende de lo que Carlie quiera._

_Creo que volver a La Push será bueno. Para todos nosotros. _Imágenes de su madre volaron por su mente.

_Puedes volver en cualquier momento. _Dije pausadamente. _No voy a obligarte a quedarte._

_Jake… Tú, Embry y Seth sois mi manada. Soy feliz ahora. Sólo estoy diciendo que cuando sea el tiempo de volver a casa… Estoy preparada._

_Awww. ¿Esto es una conversación de corazón a corazón? _Embry se entrometió en nuestros pensamientos.

_Sólo porque haya dicho que eres parte de mi manada no quiere decir que no te patearé el culo. _

_¡Hola chicos! ¡Oh! ¡Alucinante! ¡Estamos todos en fase! _Seth se unió a nuestra conversación después de unos minutos de silencio.

_De hecho, tengo que irme. _Dijo Leah. _Conseguí el turno de esta noche._

_Amable. Estaré ahí a las 11. _Dijo Embry. _¡Voy a ser follado esta noche! Jake, quieres… Oh, bien. Tu corazón está eternamente robado._

_¡Cállate la puta boca, Embry! Alguna chica irá detrás de ti y te cotará la polla con unos alicates oxidados… _Repliqué.

_Por lo menos la estaré usando y no seré un caso de pelotas azules por un año._

_¡Que te den! _Gruñí.

_Vale, demasiada testosterona para mí. Os veré luego. Y Jake… por el amor de dios, será mejor que consigas que Carlie duerma contigo deprisa. He visto como te vuelves cuando estás sin sexo. _Dijo Leah.

_¿Podéis todos vosotros dejar en paz mi vida sexual?_

_¿Mantendrás tú tu vida sexual para ti? _Replicó ella.

_¡No voy a saltar a la cama con ella a la primera oportunidad que tenga! No puedo hacerle eso a ella._

_Lo que sea. Sólo no te comportes como una puta porque no hayas tenido sexo en un año. _Dijo ella antes de cambiar de fase.

_¿Puedo conocerla? _Preguntó Seth.

_Oh, sí. _Dije sarcásticamente. _Te llevaré a clase sólo para poder presentarte a una de mis estudiantes. Muy sospechoso, Seth._

_Sólo estaba preguntando. _Refunfuñó.

Como Embry, Seth y yo patrullamos toda el área, les conté todo lo que sabía de ella. Embry hizo lo mismo.

_Entonces ella es probablemente más lista que tú. _Dedució Seth.

_¡Seth, tú ni siquiera acabaste el primer año! Por lo menos yo tengo más de la mitad del segundo…_

_Y ella está en el último año. _Me recordó.

_Ella es muy lista. La vi leyendo 'Sentido y sensibilidad' ayer. Le pregunté por qué ya que ese libro no tiene sentido para nadie. Ella contestó que era por diversión. ¿Quién coño lee eso por diversión? _Preguntó Embry.

_Gente más lista que Jake. _Contestó Seth con una risa.

Salí furtivamente detrás de él y le di en una de sus costillas. _¡No soy un completo imbécil!_

_¡Ooww, ooww! _Se quejó Seth.

_Niño._

_¡No soy un niño! ¡Me ha dolido sólo por un Segundo! Y sólo estoy diciendo que es más lista que tú._

_Joder, yo pienso que es más lista que yo. _Comentó Embry.

_Genial. Ahora cuando estemos casados, pareceré el imbécil de la relación._

_¡Tío, eso es así en casi todas las imprimaciones! Emily es mucho más inteligente que Sam. Y Kim es profesora, Jared es un hombre lobo constructor. Y no tengo nada más que decir sobre Paul y Rachel._ Dijo Embry.

Suspiré. _Supongo… Pero mira Collin, aparentemente Jenna es callada como una piedra. Bueno no lo puedo asegurar ya que no la he conocido._

_Él te matará si te escucha pensar eso. _Dijo Seth. _Y Embry, las imprimaciones de Brady y Quil son pequeñas, por lo tanto no sabemos si Claire y Aubree serán más listas que ellos._

_Vale pues… um… dios. Nunca puedo acordarme del nombre de las imprimaciones de Sean y Blake. _Embry pensaba duro e intentaba recordar los nombres a partir de las llamadas de teléfono que recibimos.

_¡Kia y Melody! ¡No es tan difícil! _Chilló Seth.

_Vale, sólo las he conocido unos minutos. _Se defendió a si mismo Embry.

_Estoy empezando a sentirme mal por no hacer una visita en 10 años. _Dije. _Tengo una sobrina y un sobrino a los cuales nunca he conocido. Sam, Jared, Paul y Blake tienen hijos ahora. Nosotros somos como tíos para ellos o alguna mierda de esas. Se supone que tenemos que estar ahí para darles cerveza y consejos de cómo entrarles a las chicas. Quiero decir, vosotros visitáis alguna vez… ¿Pero yo? Es un asco._

_Jake, el niño lobo más grande… ¿Tiene 8? Spencer tiene 8 ahora. Sam dijo algo sobre un cumpleaños dentro de poco. ¿A lo mejor tiene 7? _Se preguntó Embry.

_Y eso es por lo que él se siente mal. Muy buen trabajo, Embry. _Dijo Seth sarcásticamente.

_Sí, deberíamos saber eso. _Todos hicimos una pausa y pensamos en nuestros hermanos que estaban en casa. _Tan pronto como consiga estar con ella… Vuelvo a casa. _Me prometí a mi mismo tanto como Seth y Embry.

* * *

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¿Review?


	4. She's a keeper, mean right hook

**Nota traductora: **¡Hola! Aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo. Para resolver alguna duda este fic tiene 38 capítulos más el epílogo, ya está terminada. Y creo recordar que sí hay un punto de vista de Carlie, bueno, Nessie. Incluso uno de Embry.

He acabado justo ayer los exámenes, así que aquí os traigo el capítulo recién sacado del horno. Al final de la semana seguramente os subiré el siguiente.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada de nada me pertenece. Tan sólo la traducción. La trama y la historia entera es de **Broadway188**, yo tan sólo traduzco. Los personajes pertenecen a **Meyer**.

Podéis encontrar la _historia original_ en mis _favoritos_.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Es buena, tiene buen puño.**

La primera semana de Carlie fue un éxito. Para ella. Hizo toneladas de amigos y, a partir del viernes, ya era la chica más popular en este infierno. Eso sólo la hacía más deseable para Cook y para el resto de la población masculina.

Caminaba por los pasillos escuchando a los chicos hablar sobre el culo de mi chica. Estuve cerca de entrar en fase unas cuantas veces. Escuché a un tío decir que se la folló en su coche el día anterior, lo cual yo sabía que era falso debido al hecho de que la seguí hasta su casa y la vi, hacer sus deberes y tocar el piano hasta que se fue a dormir.

En clase, de mala gana, veía como Cook flirteaba con ella y, para mi desgracia, ella flirteaba de vuelta. Pero Carlie parecía pasar un tiempo normal en el instituto. Lo cual estaba bien, quería que ella viviera antes de contarle la cosa de lobos y todo eso.

Pero yo estaba avanzando. Ella parecía feliz con Cook. Joder.

Durante las tutorías hice lo que pude para gustarle, como amigo… o más. Carlie era muy extrovertida, así que era muy fácil. Ella aún me trataba como a un profesor, por supuesto.

El sábado ella y Cook tuvieron la cita. Y, con suerte para mi, Cook la llevaba al mismo restaurante donde Leah trabajaba. Ella me echó una mano y los sentó en un sitio ruidoso y con mucha gente.

"Aquí estáis. ¿Sois vosotros dos hermano y hermana?" Leah preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara. Me reí desde mi escondite, en una cabina justo en la esquina.

Carlie frunció el ceño. Cook sonrió. Oh, él pensaba que Leah le estaba coqueteando. Imbécil. "Ummm, no. Carlie y yo estamos en una cita."

Leah sonrió, "oh, bien, sólo asumí eso porque ella parece que está un poco fuera de tu liga." ¡Woooow! ¡Vamos Leah!

La sonrisa socarrona de Cook cayó. "¿Puedes darnos el menú, por favor?"

Leah se rió y le tiró un menú a él, después le dio uno a Carlie. "¿Vosotros, chicos, no iréis al instituto Lakeside, no?"

Carlie sonrió. "Sí."

"¡Oh! Entonces debéis conocer a mis primos, el sr. Wolfe y el sr. Call."

Carlie sonrió al ser mencionado mi nombre. Podría haber explotado de alegría. Cook frunció el ceño a mi nombre. Bien. Espero que yo le asuste. "¡Oh, sí! ¡El sr. Wolfe es nuestro tutor!"

"Bien, eso está guay." Dijo Leah.

"Extremadamente." Dijo Cook secamente. "Tomaré cocacola. ¿Carlie?"

Vi la sonrisa de Leah como una sonrisa satisfecha. Era un buen día para ella cuando jodía a alguien. Carlie mandó una mirada reprobatoria a Cook y después miró a Leah, "tomaré agua."

"Ahora viene." Dijo Leah mientras se iba.

"Venga cuéntame sobre todos tus viajes." Dijo Cook.

Carlie sonrió. "Bien, como he dicho, no sé donde nací. Mis padres no me lo dicen por alguna razón, por lo que me lleva a creer que hicieron algo ilegal ahí, pero no lo sé. Nos mudamos a Nueva York, como unos tres días después de haber nacido yo y estuvimos allí por un año."

"¿Cómo era Nueva York? Nunca he estado ahí."

Pensé en darle un billete de avión y decirle que se mudara allí, pero conociendo mi suerte, él hasta la convencería a ella para que fuera con él.

"No puedo recordarlo bien, pero sé que allí hay mucho por comprar. Mi tía Alice le va mucho la moda y todo eso así que, era un buen partido para ella. Pero no para mi madre. Ella necesitaba una ciudad pequeña para empezar su nueva vida." Dijo ella, antes de añadir rápidamente, "su nueva vida como madre."

"Bien. ¿Entonces, a dónde te mudaste?" preguntó.

"A un pequeño pueblo de Francia, estábamos en el medio de la nada, ¡pero era bonito!" Carlie habló sobre todos los sitios en los que había vivido. Cook sólo interrumpió cuando tenía alguna pregunta absurda que hacer.

Leah molestó a Cook durante la cita entera. Él estaba bastante jodido cuando pagó la cuenta y se fueron. Los seguí, en mi forma lobuna, hasta un estanque pequeño, rodeado de bosque, así que pude verlos de cerca.

Ellos hablaron de música y de mierdas. Carlie le preguntó a Cook sobre su familia. Blah. Blah. Blah. Una mierda de cita normal.

_¿Cómo va la cita? _Me preguntó Seth cuando vio que los estaba vigilando.

_Diría que un fracaso… Pero sólo porque sé que, lo que yo tengo planeado para nuestra primera cita, es mucho mejor._

Seth corrió hasta mi lado. _Ella se ve contenta._

Gruñí suavemente. _Cállate._

_¡Sólo lo estaba diciendo!_

"Carlie, me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche a pesar de esa puta camarera," empezó Cook.

_¡Bien hecho, Leah! _Rió Seth.

"Y me estaba preguntado si tú querrías hacerlo oficial."

Carlie sonrió. "¿Cómo siendo tú mi novio?" preguntó de una manera adorable e inocente.

Cook asintió. "Entonces… ¿Serías mi novia?"

"Sí." Contestó.

Bastardo con suerte. Gruñí.

_Pero no significa nada. La tendrás al final. _Prometió Seth.

No pude contestar porque un dolor que quemaba estaba desgarrando mi pecho mientras veía como Cook metía su asquerosa lengua en la garganta de mi imprimación.

Seth me empujó lejos. _Vamos a emborracharnos._

Seth, Embry y yo acabamos yendo al bar de Leah y nos pusimos bastante borrachos. Embry se fue con alguna chica, normalmente yo también lo hacía, pero ahora todas las tías para mí me parecían borrosas y olían mal.

Cuando me levanté el sábado tenía resaca, lo que es extraño ya que normalmente los hombres lobo no tenemos resacas. Supuse que bebí demasiado.

Embry volvió oliendo a sexo a las diez. Le di una sucia mirada. "¡No me restriegues en la cara como tú tienes y yo no! ¡Ya es bastante duro sin tener que oler el sexo en todas partes!"

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Cada sábado era el día de ir a comprar. Estaba decidido que funcionaba mejor si íbamos todos a coger comida, antes que una persona intentara coger la suficiente comida para nosotros. Una persona tendría que llevar al menos seis bolsas.

Seth, Leah, Embry yo nos metimos en la nueva camioneta de Seth y nos dirigimos a la tienda de comestibles.

"Mierda. ¡Alguien tiene un Jaguar!" exclamó Embry mientras saltaba del coche y corría hacia el Jaguar rojo brillante. Era un XK Coupé. Maldición.

"¡Parad de babear encima del maldito coche!" Chilló Leah. "Simplemente vayamos a acabar con esto ya."

Seth, Embry y yo nos empujamos para alejarnos del Jaguar y caminamos hasta la tienda.

Los cables de acero me alertaron de que ella estaba ahí. "Ella está aquí."

Leah sonrió. "Lo sé. Apuesto que ese Jaguar es suyo."

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Pregunté.

Leah señaló al final de la tienda. "Porque allí está ella llevando unos pantalones de 200 dólares y un bolso de Channel. Ella grita Jaguar."

"Mierda. ¿Tendré que conseguir un trabajo de verdad, no? Para mantenerla."

Se empezaron a reír fuerte. "¡Joder, tío! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo vas a estar en la misma liga que un Jaguar?" dijo Embry riéndose.

Les miré mal y empecé a caminar hacia ella. Al acercarme, escuché una conversación entre dos tíos de la tienda. "¡Tío! ¡Atrévete! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!" Dijo uno.

El otro suspiró y corrió hacia Carlie. "Hola chica. Tienes un culo bonito." Dijo rápidamente y después le tocó el culo. Mi manada me tranquilizó, estaban procupados por si entraba en fase.

No. Los cogería después por hacer eso.

Pero antes de que el niñato tuviera la oportunidad de irse, Carlie se giró y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz. Escuché un 'crack'. "Vete al infierno." Dijo ella antes de caminar lejos de él. Empezó a caminar en mi dirección. Cuando encontró mis ojos, se puso roja. "¡Oh dios! ¡Suponía que nadie iba a ver eso!"

Sonreí. "No, está bien." Le aseguré.

"¿Entonces no voy a estar castigada, ni detención, ni nada de eso?" Bromeó.

"No. Si lo hicieras en el instituto, a lo mejor. Pero aquí no."

Ella sonrió ampliamente. "¡Oh! Conocí a tu prima la otra noche. ¿Cómo era su nombre..?"

"Es Leah. Es bueno verte otra vez." Dijo Leah mientras Seth, Embry y ella aparecían detrás de mí.

"Lo siento, no soy buena con los nombres." Se disculpó. "Hola Sr. Call."

"Hola Carlie." Saludó Embry con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Oh, um.. Este es nuestro otro primo Seth."

"Encantada de conocerte." Dijo ella educadamente.

"Encantado de conocerte, también." Respondió Seth.

"Bien, es mejor que me vaya. Aún tengo que hacer deberes y esas cosas." Dijo ella.

"Bien. ¿Aún tenemos la reunión en tu trabajo, no?" Pregunté mientras se giraba para alejarse.

"¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Me olvidé completamente de decirtelo! Mi jefe dijo que estaría bien si vinieras sobre las tres y media. ¿Sólo serán unos veinte minutos, no?"

"Sí. Probablemente menos. ¿Dónde trabajas?"

Su cara cayó. "Um… No me sé el nombre." No había problema ya que probablemente podría seguir su rastro hasta ahí. "¡Oh! ¡Tengo la dirección aquí!" dijo buscando en su bolso y sacando un trozo de papel."

"Vale, bien. Te veré mañana." Dije tan pronto como me dio el papel y se iba.

"Es buena." Seth sonrió tan pronto como ella salió de la tienda. "Quiero decir, tiene buen puño."

"Ves, no tienes que estar constantemente alrededor de ella, puede cuidar de sí misma." Dijo Embry.

"Pero ese tío no intentó devolvérselo." Dijo Leah solemnemente.

Eso me hizo entrar en pánico. Ahora seguro que tendría que seguirla constantemente.

"Jake, no tienes por qué seguirla constantemente." Dijo Seth leyendo mi mente mientras él estaba en forma humana. "Ella no es un imán para el peligro como la última chica de la que te preocupaste."

Fruncí el ceño. "Bien, definitivamente no me preocupo por Bella ahora." Gruñí mientras caminaba para acabar de comprar.


End file.
